


Надлом

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Slash, Spanking, midi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: У Куними есть фетиш.Недо-BDSM (спанкинг), постканон, даб-кон, мужские слезы.Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	Надлом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru для команды Ушиджимы  
> Бета: Kariz_Za, rumble fish

— Ты пансексуал, — веско сказал Киндаичи.

— Кто? — Куними решил, что ослышался.

— Ну это такие люди, которым все равно, какой у тебя пол или гендер, — ответил Киндаичи.

Куними неторопливо поправил рюкзак и двинулся вперед, к школьным воротам, куда должен был подъехать командный автобус. И некоторое время размышлял, хочет ли он знать, откуда у Киндаичи такие познания.

Определенно, нет.

— Я гетеросексуал, — поразмыслив, ответил он. — Мне девочки нравятся.

— Но дрочишь ты и на мужиков тоже, — заметил Киндаичи.

— Так то же не по-настоящему, — Куними пожал плечами. Киндаичи просто не догонял. — Дрочить на видео — это не считается, там актеры. К тому же с мужиками я дрочу только на порку.

— Но ты ведь и не встречал ничего такого в жизни. Как ты можешь знать? Вот попадется…

— Ну да, — проворчал Куними, — и правда, откуда мне что-то знать про себя.

Судя по скептичному выражению лица Киндаичи, Куними его не убедил. В принципе, он согласен называться кем угодно, если его не будут трогать…

— Куними! Киндаичи! — Раздался позади энергичный голос. — Шевелитесь, чего вы как сонные мухи?

Тренер Мизогучи, как всегда, был отвратительно бодр и доставуч. Куними со вздохом ускорил шаг — если не поторопиться, так и продолжит орать. 

— Шесть утра, Мизогучи-сенсей, — заметил он, а Мизогучи чуть нахмурился и показал кулак.

— Поговори у меня. В автобусе выспитесь, нам час ехать.

У Куними было свое, сильно отличающееся от тренерского, представление, как нужно проводить утро субботы, но он решил все-таки промолчать. Злить Мизогучи, конечно, увлекательно, но крайне утомительно — потому что расплата следовала практически сразу, обычно в виде пары дополнительных кругов или сотни подач.

Автобус уже подъехал, и они с Киндаичи устроились в салоне подальше ото всех. Можно спокойно разговаривать, да и вдруг получится вздремнуть. Мизогучи активно подгонял первогодок, потом прошелся вдоль рядов, цепко осматривая каждого и отмечая на планшете, а потом автобус наконец тронулся. 

Киндаичи задумчиво смотрел в окно, Куними опустился в кресле поглубже, а потом закрыл глаза. Пансексуал. Ну надо же. То, что у Куними есть фетиш, на который он неистово дрочит, стирая руки, не означает, что он готов лезть в койку к какому-нибудь парню. Что он вообще готов лезть кому-то в койку.

***

К обеду пришлось признать — идея поехать всей командой на море оказалась не так уж плоха. Солнце, которое превратило Сендай в раскаленный ад, здесь только радовало, водичка была отличная, и Куними большую часть времени с удовольствием плавал. А Мизогучи действительно их не нагружал, наоборот, бдительно следил, чтобы никто не переусердствовал с купанием или пляжным волейболом.

Куними раскинул руки, лег на спину и закачался на волнах. Вода лениво перекатывалась через живот и грудь, щекоча кожу, солнце слепило сквозь закрытые веки. Где-то сбоку Киндаичи и Кетани плавали наперегонки — кажется, на спор, и Кетани третий раз подряд выигрывал. 

— Эй, Куними!

Окрик Мизогучи с берега разрушил всю созерцательность момента, и Куними со вздохом ушел под воду. Вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и неторопливо поплыл к берегу.

Мизогучи в одних плавках, со свистком на шее, стоял у кромки волн и смотрел, приложив ладонь козырьком к глазам. В руках он держал полотенце.

— Вы что-то хотели, сенсей? — тело после воды казалось тяжелым. Вот какого хрена он не купается, а.

Мизогучи окинул его недовольным взглядом, а потом кинул полотенце.

— Выбирайся из воды, — коротко сказал он, всматриваясь куда-то за плечо Куними. — Уже три часа под прямыми лучами торчишь, крем возьмешь у меня в сумке, белый баллон с цифрой «шесть». Намажься сразу.

Куними с недоумением осмотрел себя, вытерся полотенцем, а Мизогучи упругим шагом пошел вдоль прибоя. Приставил руку рупором ко рту и прокричал шумной толпе, в которой, кажется, Киндаичи все-таки смог выиграть у Кетани, что у них осталось полчаса.

Куними рассеянно смотрел Мизогучи в спину. Край темно-синих плавок завернулся, обнажая линию загара, Мизогучи недовольно поерзал ногой, а потом завел руку назад и оттянул трусы, поправляя.

Куними моргнул. 

Ладонь Мизогучи, словно в замедленно съемке, скользнула под ткань, плавным движением вытряхивая песок. Пальцы проехались по белокожей ягодице с бледно-розовыми полосами, кое-где подкрашенными синеватыми росчерками. Ткань вернулась на место, и Мизогучи одернул край плавок, а мир помчался галопом — вместе с бешено колотящимся сердцем, тяжелым дыханием и пульсом в запястьях таким, что руки крупно дрожали.

Куними словно с размаху бросили на пол, потом вздернули, выпотрошили, кое-как затолкали внутренности обратно да так и оставили. Под ложечкой сосало, в ушах шумела кровь, а ноги и руки казались неподъемными. Мизогучи как ни в чем ни бывало шагал по песку, оставляя за собой ямки, быстро заполняющиеся водой, а Куними вздохнул полной грудью и тяжело опустился на землю.

Перед глазами по-прежнему стояла задница со следами порки, и Куними перебирал детали — закрыв глаза, он мог с точностью восстановить в памяти, сколько полос там было. Нанесены, скорее всего, стеком, жестко, но аккуратно — ни одна не выходила за границы плавок, и если бы не это движение, то никто ничего бы не заметил. Сам Куними предпочитал дрочить на спанкинг, порнуха с ним нравилась ему практически вся. Вот ролики с флагелляцией для него были зачастую жестковаты, кнуты и бичевание он не открывал никогда.

Тонкие острые полосы не обрывались на холмике ягодицы, а уходили в расщелину — так бывает, когда нижнему раскрывают промежность, чтобы попадать по анусу. Куними подтянули колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. По вискам стекал пот, и он глотал горячий воздух, стараясь отдышаться. Воображение, словно на повторе, дорисовывало картинку: вторая ягодица с точно такими же симметричными следами, красные полосы в промежности, чуть вспухшие, ведь кожа там очень нежная, господи, так вот почему он не купается. Хотя с виду все поджило, следам не меньше недели, но кожа все еще повреждена, наверняка больно…

Куними стиснул колени. У него стоял так, что кружилась голова.

Долбаный Киндаичи.

Долбаный Мизогучи.

Долбаные гормоны.

Долбаное все.

Куними поднялся и, прикрывая пах полотенцем, пошел, почти побежал к гостинице. На веранде было не так жарко, как под палящим солнцем, ветерок разгонял застоявшуюся духоту. Прохлада туалета, выложенного сверкающим кафелем, наконец-то хоть немного остудила щеки. Кусая губы, Куними торопливо приспустил плавки, потер головку и представил, как кладет руки Мизогучи на ягодицы. Оглушительный оргазм сложил его пополам, оставил сбитое дыхание, дрожь в коленях и тянущую щекотку в промежности.

Переводя дух и аккуратно вытирая салфеткой разлетевшиеся брызги, Куними с ужасом понимал, что мозги у него, кажется, на место вставать не собираются. Кожа пылала, член, было обмякший, снова потяжелел. Куними бы ударился с разбегу головой об стену, если бы был уверен, что это поможет.

Правда, холодный душ немного притушил возбуждение, но плавящиеся мозги на место не поставил. Куними один раз в жизни пил пиво, но хорошо запомнил то ощущение без отчетливых тормозов, когда хочется творить какую-то дурь и тебе это кажется отличной идеей. Прямо как сейчас.

Когда он зашел в номер, то просто улегся на свой футон, аккуратно застеленный свежим бельем, и закрыл глаза. В памяти снова всплыл Киндаичи с его «Вот попадется…».

Попалось, Киндаичи. Дальше что. Куними закрыл глаза.

И проснулся оттого, что его знобило. Едва шевельнувшись, застонал. Голова была отвратительно тяжелой, во рту раскинулась пустыня, а при попытке встать кожу на животе, груди и даже на бедрах обожгло волной горячей боли.

Куними протянул руку и, морщась, достал телефон. Всего-то прошло полчаса. Что там Мизогучи говорил про крем? Белый баллон в сумке. От мысли, что ему придется зайти к Мизогучи, бросило в жар так, что завращался потолок. Может, дождаться Киндаичи и попросить его? Да он к этому времени загнется.

От мысли надеть штаны пришлось отказаться — бедра болели, от каждого прикосновения пробирал озноб. Идти в одних шортах так себе идея, но был большой шанс, что Мизогучи до сих пор на пляже, вместе со всеми. А значит, Куними тихо заберет мазь от ожогов и быстро свалит. 

Номер Мизогучи был в самом конце светлого коридора. Приоткрытая дверь, крошечное пространство в два татами — интересно, он ноги-то здесь может вытянуть? Сумка с вещами занимала добрую часть футона. Куними, крадучись, проскользнул внутрь и потянул за молнию.

Руки задели аккуратно уложенные вещи — футболка, трусы, бритвенные принадлежности, аптечка… Куними полез в нее и стал рыться в медикаментах. Запах антисептиков почему-то не забивал нос, а лишь подчеркнул терпко-знакомый запах Мизогучи: его одеколона, шампуня, кожи. Оказывается, Куними столько всего помнил. Он начал перебирать задним числом детали внешности Мизогучи и манеру вести себя, прикладывал к новому знанию — выпоротым ягодицам — и никак не мог сложить этот паззл.

Вот и белый баллон с цифрой «шесть». За спиной раздались шаги, и Куними резко обернулся. Мизогучи в свободных шортах и с накинутым на плечо полотенцем смотрел сверху вниз, а Куними не мог отвести взгляда от внутренней поверхности правого бедра, на которое ему открылся отличный обзор. Она светлая и гладкая; воображение затопило, накрыло с головой, и Куними с ужасом понял, что ведет мысленную линию дальше, огибая промежность… В ушах снова зашумела кровь, и он облизал губы.

— Если ты вернул, то выметайся, мне надо переодеться, — грубовато сказал Мизогучи, а потом нахмурился.

Быстро шагнул вперед, крепко взял Куними за запястье и заставил встать с колен.

Красная обожженная кожа пылала, и Куними в очередной раз проклял собственную чувствительность. Нормальные люди бы даже не заметили, загорели и все. Из хмурого выражение лица Мизогучи стало сначала растерянным, а потом сердитым.

— Куними, — начал он, и Куними приготовился выслушать, какой он идиот. Вместо этого Мизогучи беспомощно закончил: — Горе ты мое.

Ногой сдвинул с футона сумку и кивнул — а Куними посмотрел непонимающе: чего?

— Ложись, говорю, придурок, — снова начал заводиться Мизогучи.

Да что же вы, тренер, вспыхиваете так от каждой ерунды. Куними неуверенно опустился на футон.

Мизогучи забрал мазь, хорошенько встряхнул и начал распылять на пылающую кожу пушистую пену. Та обволокла мягким облаком обожженные участки, и Куними с облегчением выдохнул.

— Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? Сухость во рту?

— Нет, все нормально. У меня нет солнечного удара, правда. Я знаю симптомы.

Куними снова начала бить дрожь, но на этот раз от катящегося по телу облегчения. 

— Знает он, — проворчал Мизогучи, осторожно приподнимая шорты и обрабатывая бедра. — Додумался же незагорелый живот подставлять солнцу. Ты вообще в курсе, что вода преломляет солнечные лучи, или вас сейчас совсем ничему не учат?

Куними плыл. Голос Мизогучи то приближался, то нырял, становясь глуше, Куними смотрел на его лицо сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, подмечая то, на что никогда не обращал внимание раньше. Неравномерный цвет карих глаз с более темными вкраплениями по ободку и светлыми вокруг зрачка. Маленький шрам на переносице, почти незаметный. Округлые мочки ушей, покрытые нежным пушком.

Взгляд упорно спускался ниже, туда, где были закрытые тканью ягодицы. Кто это с ним делает? Ему нравится? Мизогучи при всей свой грубости никогда не казался Куними человеком, который любит пожестче. Он был из тех, кто много орет, но при этом очень осторожно и бережно делает.

— Лежи здесь, пусть впитается, потом иди обедать. Я скажу, чтобы оставили тебе порцию.

Зашуршала ткань, и Куними увидел, как Мизогучи, наклонившись, надевает тренировочные штаны. Обычные хлопковые трусы обтянули задницу, но, как Куними ни присматривался, он ничего не разглядел.

— Сенсей, — кровь сделала круг и отлила от мозгов. — Почему флагелляция, а не спанкинг? Вам же не нравится.

Мизогучи недоуменно вскинул голову, чуть хмурясь, и на какой-то миг Куними решил, что он ошибся. Это могло быть что угодно, у него от солнечных лучей могло помутиться в голове, Мизогучи мог сесть задницей на ежа…

Но тут в его глазах промелькнуло понимание, скулы заострились, лицо побледнело. А еще он разозлился. И Куними вдруг понял, что раньше никогда — ни одного раза — не видел по-настоящему злого Мизогучи.

— Это не твое дело, Куними, — отрывисто сказал он и вышел.

А Куними остался лежать, проклиная свой длинный язык и бестолковую голову.

***

К вечеру ударные дозы мази сделали свое дело — Куними перестало морозить, кожа потемнела и больше не полыхала от каждого прикосновения.

Киндаичи, Ватари, Кетани и Яхаба устроились с картами на веранде, а Куними вышел подышать воздухом, накинув куртку от спортивного костюма. Он все еще не получил ответ на свой вопрос. 

На пляже было темно и свежо, волны с тихим шелестом набегали на песок, закручивались вокруг пальцев и щекотали ступни. Впереди показался красный огонек, описал полукруг и снова замер. Потянуло запахом дыма.

Мизогучи сидел на песке, согнув ноги в коленях, сигарета в его пальцах тлела у самого фильтра.

— Не знал, что вы курите, — Куними сел рядом.

Мизогучи повернул голову, но промолчал. Вместо этого он выбил из лежащей на песке пачки еще одну сигарету и прикурил от предыдущей.

— Уходи в гостиницу, — сказал после трех неторопливых затяжек, — время позднее.

— Я прошу прощения, что влез в ваше личное пространство, — Мизогучи промолчал. — Я обещаю, что обязательно поступлю так еще раз.

Мизогучи поперхнулся, захлебнулся дымом и закашлялся.

— А ты, мелкий говнюк…

— Вы не ответили, — повысил голос Куними. Море плескалось едва слышно, его гладь чуть светилась — мерцая золотистыми искрами.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты это всерьез, — неверяще проговорил Мизогучи и повернулся к Куними.

Есть моменты, когда человек становится немного телепатом и немного оракулом. Куними смотрел на взбешенного Мизогучи и отчетливо понимал: сейчас тот даст ему по морде. Есть моменты, когда лучше не думать.

Куними перехватил кулак Мизогучи, едва тот занес руку, рывком дернул на себя и завалился, впечатывая Мизогучи лицом в песок. А тот вдруг обмяк, только дышал тяжело, и Куними всем телом чувствовал каждую его напряженную мышцу.

— Сенсей, — он нащупал руку Мизогучи, сомкнул пальцы вокруг кулака и неспешно, длинно выдохнул. — Как только вы скажете «нет», я вас отпускаю.

Куними замер. Мизогучи по-прежнему тяжело дышал и скрипел зубами. Текли секунды, одна за другой. Куними медленно приподнялся, нащупывая резинку спортивных штанов. Потянул вниз вместе с трусами, обнажая ягодицы. 

Перед глазами плясали черные точки, душная вязкая ночь словно остановилась и пролилась на плечи. Озноб стекал по спине, удушающее волнение подкатывало к горлу, а Куними погладил Мизогучи по ягодицам, провел подушечками пальцев по травмированной коже, покружил, стараясь хоть немного успокоиться… 

Мизогучи молчал и дышал — хрипло и рвано. Куними начал растирать ему ягодицы, оглаживать кругами, постукивать пальцами — он тысячи раз это видел в своих любимых роликах, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что все это на самом деле пригодится. 

Дыхание Мизогучи постепенно успокаивалось, он расслабил плечи, и тогда Куними опустил ладонь на ягодицу первый раз. Шлепок получился тихий и слабый, но звук отчетливо разнесся над водой, а Мизогучи вскинулся и задышал тяжелее.

Еще один, уже звонче.

Еще.

С каждым ударом рука словно настраивалась, Куними все лучше понимал, как и с какой силой бить. Это словно контроль мяча — а с этим у него никогда проблем не было.

Удары теперь сыпались один за другим, рука начала затекать, а Мизогучи дышал все громче, пока через звуки рваного дыхания не начали прорываться гортанные всхлипы. Куними кусал губы, плывя в вязком возбуждении, цеплялся за расслабленную спину Мизогучи, как за якорь, но продолжал размеренно поднимать и опускать руку.

Всхлипы стали отчетливее, Куними чувствовал, как Мизогучи глотает слезы; гладил ягодицы невесомо и следом снова с размаху ударял, чувствуя, как что-то внутри него самого трескается.

А потом Мизогучи рассыпался. Обмяк, словно из тела вынули все кости, глухие рыдания затихли, и Куними остановился.

Положил пятерню на ягодицы — пылающая кожа обожгла, и он наконец-то вздохнул. Воздух потек густой струей в горло, забивая грудь. Куними взялся за резинку штанов.

— Нет, — глухо сказал Мизогучи, и его плечи снова напряглись.

Куними тронул его за плечо.

— Нет, — повторил Мизогучи.

Куними встал на одно колено, покачиваясь, сглотнул, открыл рот…

— Нет.

Куними поднялся полностью, встал, покачиваясь, и сделал шаг назад. Мизогучи, лежащий на песке, вдруг дрогнул плечами и забился в сухих рыданиях.

Куними шагал и шагал, а потом повернулся и побежал. Ветер бил в лицо, шумел прибой, а он думал, что, кажется, только что все сломал.


End file.
